Reason
by Hanagasaku
Summary: "Kashino-san you could get hurt, or even worse die in there" yelled sensei, he looked back with determination clearly stated in his eyes and said "I'll die trying" One-shot


**Me: hello I'm back with a one-shot, I was gonna post it later on, but I could not wait so yeah...**

**Kashino: Hmp! Impatient **

**Me: whatever! Heartless freak!**

**Kashino: why yo-**

**Me: although I said Kashino is heartless he is not in the story, he was only heartless at the start . I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere**

* * *

_Reason_

_Life is complicated it will hit us with things we may never expect, but whether we like it or not that's just life, we have to look at it in the best way possible, make the most of our time and cherish what we've got. Everything happens for a reason, we may or may not accept it, but whether we know it or not, it's always for the better. Its our choice if we accept what is happening around us, at the moment things may seem useless, hopeless in fact, but honestly it may lead us to the greatest thing in life, may it be love, a family, great opportunities..._

Group A was currently at baking class, when Ichigo messed up once again because she was not paying close attention.

"Amano! Can't you get anything right?" asked a furious Kashino "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help" poor Ichigo apologized "sorry?! sorry?!" repeated the in raged blond "sorry doesn't cut it! I'm sick and tired of you trying to help, you are nothing but a useless cake pig" Kashino said. As the brunette and blond fought the other two group mates along with the sweet spirits watched them in shock, sure they fought often, but this, this was just bad. "You know what?" asked Ichigo now as furious as ever "what!?" yelled back Kashino at Ichigo equally as mad "I'm sick and tired of you. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" yelled Ichigo in tears Kashino was taken aback by this, but be being the boy he was, pride was still something...lets just say, he held close to his heart "gladly." he said with a smirk.

The whole class was now looking at them. Ichigo looked at him, sorrow and anger clearly evident through her eyes as she stole one last glance and ran out of the room.

Kashino walked to his group mates, it was no longer pride he felt, or in fact anything close to that. guilt, regret and sorrow was all that he felt, although it may not be seen on his face due to his 'mask', his eyes clearly screamed regret for hurting his beloved Ichigo.

"what are you doing staring at me like that get back to work!" he yelled at his gaping classmates, who quickly went back to what they were doing. Kashino was clearly grouchier than ever, grumbling and mumbling from time to time as he did his work.

On the other and Ichigo continued running through the halls of St. Marie "stupid Kashino, he will never understand how I feel, heartless, heartless is all he is" she cried as she stop to catch her breath and sank to the ground next to the girls bathroom "Why? Why can't he be polite and understanding like Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun?" asked Ichigo slowly drifting to sleep.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" yelled Vanilla at the top of her lungs, the brunette was just nowhere to be found "where did she go?" asked Vanilla, she was tired, she lost Ichigo awhile ago because she was running too fast for her to catch up "Ichigo? Ichigo!" she continued.

Meanwhile the sweet princes were now having their free time "Ma-kun you went too far, you know?" said Andou "yeah, yeah, that girl never learns" he said though worry was now clearly evident on his face

"you know, you should be more careful Kashino, Ichigo-chan has a lot of boys out there for her, and there is one you must watch out for" Hanabusa said "and who is that? You" asked Kashino sarcastically "correct" Hanabusa said flashing him a smile while winking, out of the blue Kashino started laughing, Hanabusa confused asked him "what is so funny?" Kashino wiped the tear in his eye and said "nothing, nothing, its just that I wasn't even sure if you are a boy" "why you I could just str-"

All of a sudden Kashino and the rest felt a shake "did you feel that" asked Kashino, Hanbusa nodded "Earthquake!" yelled classmate and everyone went under the tables.

After a few mins. the class headed outside, while the teachers checked their attendance "is there anyone who is not around" asked the teacher, a student raised his hand "yes sensei, Amano-san is not here, she ran of a while ago" the sweet princes' eyes widened

Meanwhile "Ichigo! Ichigo! wake up there is an earthquake" yelled Vanilla "5 more minutes Vanilla" said Ichigo who was deep in sleep "this is no joke Ichigo. Earthquake!" Yelled the sweet spirit once again, as Ichigo heard this she sat up, but before she could get up the lockers fell on her lower body

Now back to the class...

The teachers talked about who was going to go and look for Ichigo. It was now 10 minutes after the quake and poor Kashino was pacing back and forth "they are taking to long" he said as he ran into the school's entrance the teachers and students noticed this and were confused _'what is so important, so important that he'll risk his life' _everyone wondered, some thought it was a family heritage, his cellphone, a letter, but no it was Ichigo in there, Ichigo for crying out loud. While the others were still confused the sweet princes and spirits smiled at Kashino's courage.

Kashino was now inside the school entrance, he no longer just stood in front of the entrance, but inside. Kashino was about to go deeper inside the school when sensei stopped him "Kashino-san you could get hurt, or even worse die in there" yelled sensei, he looked back with determination clearly stated in his eyes and said "I'll die trying"

He ran in deeper into the school, but was once again stopped by someone, but this time it was no longer sensei, but Chocolat "I never liked Amano, b-but I'm coming with you" said Chocolat, Kashino's sweet spirit "look, as much as I would want company, you can't" he said "but-"she said, only to be cut off by Kashino "no buts, I can't have another idiot trapped in there"

Kashino ran in as fast as he can, not worrying about the showering debris, Ichigo was in there, _his _Ichigo.

Kashino looked everywhere the cooking rooms, classrooms, science laboratory, cafeteria, gym, still nowhere to be found.

Kashino was about to give up when he heard "Ichigo?Ichigo!" he knew that voice, it was Vanilla! He never thought he would e as happy as he was now to hear the little sweet spirit's voice. "Vanilla! Vanilla!" he called desperately "Do you hear me?" his voice was full of hope as he went deeper into the halls of the school.

All of a sudden something or lets just say someone hit him "Kashino?" asked the little person, it was Vanilla! "Vanilla! where is Ichigo?" Vanilla was shocked to hear him call the brunette by her first name, but she shook her head shaking off those thoughts, now was not the time for that Ichigo needed her. Vanilla grabbed the hopeful boy's finger and led him to the girl.

As soon as Kashino saw the poor girl he was guiltier than ever, the blond ran up to the girl, as he looked at the girl he felt like his heart skipped a beat, for a look so warm and pathetic was stamped on the girls pale face, the usual sanguine lady had tear drops on her cheeks that clearly stated she has been crying. He pushed the looker out of her lower body and looked at her then the sky.

"Ama-" he said cutting himself off by shaking his head and letting out a sigh "Ichigo," he stopped to look at her face "if you only knew how much you mean to me, how much you bring joy to everyone, you are like a shinning star helping people find their way," he paused, he was not nervous he thought the girl was unconscious, _thought_, he looked a her again and back up to the vast skies "you are _my _shinning star a-an-d..." he was now nervous he thought the girl was unconscious, but never thought he would say this "I-I l-ov-ve y-you" he said and was now blushing...hard.

"say that again" to the blonds surprise it was the brunette "huh?" he said, at this point he could be mistaken as a giant talking apple, "say that again" the young lady repeated "Iloveyou" he said as fast as he could, Ichigo giggled "wow!" she said "I never thought that our feelings could have been mutual" she giggled again "to be honest I thought the only feeling that was mutual was hatred" she said, and Kashino just listened as he put Ichigo on top of his back and began to walk "you know what this is the best thing thats ever happened to me" Ichigo said smiling "wow, you don't only need to be placed in a normal hospital, but a mental hospital as well" Kashino said bluntly, Ichigo hit his head "would you ever confess if this did not happen" Kashino shook his head "even if you asked me," he looked at her "I'd lie"

The two walked out smiling, when they looked around they saw smiling faces as well, everyone was glad that Ichigo and Kashino was safe, well except for Miya who wanted Ichigo to die in there

The day was coming to an end and Kashino sat in front of the lake with the brunette in his arms, Kashino gazed at the lake as Ichigo looked up at him "thanks Makoto, your the reason why I survived today" Ichigo said, Kashino shook his head "no, thank you" he said the brunette looked confused so he explained "your the reason why I get to see the stars in the day time even when others cannot, your the reason why my heart skips a beat, but most of all your the reason why I live" he said as he kissed her on the lips "meeting you was the reason why I can smile today, that is why I know the earthquake " he said pausing "no, everything has a _reason"_

* * *

_**Me: Hello...again, I was gonna post this sooner like yesterday but bad internet connection...so I hoped you liked it**_

_**Ichigo: wow! I never thought Kashino can be so...**_

_**Me:posessive? Hahaha yup ^.^**_

_**Vanilla: REVIEW! **_


End file.
